kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Master Vantius
Talk Bubble You should really get a template page. That should help your talk bubble. --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 23:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) How do I do that? --Master Vantius 23:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Master Vantius I have made your template page, Template:MV. To use your talk bubble, simply type in this, To get this... That is all! Happy editing! Bonne continuation ! --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 23:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC) You can only have one talk template. Pick between Template:MV and Template:Master Vantius, so I can delete the other. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Done. Thank you! --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thank you :) RubyJane 20:25, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Re:Help Greetings Re: Weapons Reply (didn't know what to call this ;P) To Drop, Or Not To Drop... That Is the Question IRC Well hi there.--Tacochickenwings 00:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gift Here you go dude, hope you like it! 00:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art FU new catagory: fan-art? . also do you know that if you use the w surrounded by the red circle at the top of your screen it dosent let the coding you use turn in to the designated thingy. and one more thing you dont have to put ~~~~ in the talk bubbles as that generates your sig as well, using this ~~~~~ just generates the time :D}} Hello Master Vantius . Thanks and good day!}} Really? Friends? }} have a nice day. }} TWTNW What do you mean? They're already distinguised. For example, the page on the world would be entitled "The World That Never Was," while the forum page would be "Forum:The World That Never Was." Besides, even if there were some lowercase letters, the wiki would automatically transfer them into the proper title. And you say you're not going to give me a warning but them you leave a message entitled "Warning 1"? I'm sorry, but I don't really understand what you're getting at. —Jiyanamiki 00:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) How do i delete an image? Discussion }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Hello Master Vantius, is there any requirement or permission to share my opinion in Forum page ? }} Hello again! |time= }} Everything ok Sprite Sorry... 20:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|sorry=I know. i didn't mean to put that many irrelevant images of KH( it will not happen again!!!!!!!!!!!!)}} 22:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|prishe=Hey thanks any chance you wanna join my competition? Anyone can enter!!!}} 22:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|chat=just answer riddles and get points... whoever gets the most points at the end of the month wins a trophy!!!(Let's start)...this nobody likes to skim space of a room alot and got a good weapon.. stupid arrows..Which nobody type am i talking about?}} 22:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=errr i said nobody TYPE....(you get another go)}} 22:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Yes got a point and on the scoreboard ok now Xanagram time!!!!.... reTxar ixs woxn heXarxont..what did i just say?}} 22:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=ohh and welcome to The Puzzling Aqua Competition!!!!}} 22:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Very good...Now list 5 KH-BBS voice actors}} Skin 02:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC)}} Did you see it?! Riddle New month new riddler... A keyblade of stars alight, Be Valour first seen tonight. Mickey's? answer here 03:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC)